stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Trans Clans
Welcome to the Trans Clans About The Trans Clans is a project dedicated to the wonderful skill of transparency. Transparency is a very effective means of editing an image or animation in which file size is reduced and image focus is attained. To do this, we simply remove the background within the photo so that only the image of focus is visible. Please see below for an example. File:TransClans.png|Without Transparency, file size 43KB File:TransClans2.png|With Transparency, file size 13KB How to Participate without adding Transparency Well, the easiest way to participate without actively adding transparency to images is to simply place Template:Transparent on the image's page. This will automatically place the image in the category Category:Images needing transparency which will notify editors adding transparency that this image requires attention. Some things to remember when tagging images: *Please try to ensure the image is in PNG (or GIF) File Format before requesting the transparency. Editors are not to add transparency to JPEG File Formats. *Please try to ensure the image is in HD. If not, please try to upload a version in HD first before requesting the transparency. It is redundant to add transparency to a low detail image to have to do it again in high detail. How to Participate with adding Transparency Editors wishing to add transparency are welcome to visit Category:Images needing transparency to view the images requiring attention that have already been tagged by other editors with the Template:Transparent. After uploading the image please don't forget to remove the tag as it will keep the image in the category otherwise. Some things to remember when adding transparency: *Please have the image in PNG File Format. Do NOT convert images from JPEG to PNG. *Please consider AA when adding the transparency *Please be consistent when adding transparency. Only have the image of focus present, and please be sure that you have not removed any of the image. A Small Tutorial for Adding Transparency (For Windows) Transparency can be a very complex thing, however, if done correctly can become a very easy and simple task. First, as I am running in Vista I use Vista compatible programs. If your not with Vista, I'm not sure what programs are available to you. Transparency is mainly focused on layers, and applying or removing them. In the case of the wiki, we simply remove the background of an image by applying it with a "clear" layer. You should have: *MS Paint *Paint.net (It's a free software offered from it's publishers. It contains no malware or spyware. It's file size is very small compared to others similar photo editors.) Paint.net is a very simple yet powerful image editor. It is also one the smallest yet efficient programs for adding transparency Steps to adding efficient trans: *Find the image you are wanting to add the trans too. You should try to ensure that if the image is from the wiki, that it is in HD and PNG format. Save the file to your disk. *Open the file in MS Paint, and crop the surrounding so the image of focus is as tight as possible to the canvas. You can get a better idea of how close your pixels are to the canvas by zooming in. When you have tighten the canvas as close as possible without cutting off any of the picture, Save the picture over the existing one. *Open your image in Paint.net *In Paint.net you will notice a tool called the Magic Wand. When selecting this tool, you will also find a scroll bar which allows you to control the strength range of pixels that will be selected. The Magic Wand is a tool that searches for surrounding pixels of similar colors and allows you to select several shades or similar at one time. By using this tool and playing around with the strength of range your next step is to select a large amount of unwanted pixels that don't hinder the image wanted, and simply press delete. Continue to do this until the sum of the unwanted background is removed. *If the background contains a large assortment of colors and it is difficult to use the Magic Wand tool, such as a large amount of unselected pixels left over, you can then proceed to use the Eraser tool that is provided. You can adjust the size of the circumference of the eraser by adjusting the '-' and +''' values. Remove the stray pixels this way. You can zoom in to ensure you are getting all the pixels. *When you are done, get a save preview by selecting the save button. Remember during the whole course of this process you are not changing the file name, as when you go to upload it again, you want it to replace the image you are editing on the wiki. If you are satisfied with the preview, save your changes. *Upload the image to the wiki. Ignore the warning and voila, you have done it. The transparency may not show at the time of upload but give the cache time and it will eventually. If the image is in the Category:Images needing transparency, then you should remove this category from the image. Members If you are interested in actively participating in '''ADDING transparency, please sign your name below. This is to allow other editors wishing for a faster response time to contact editors who would be happy to help. # 14:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # 14:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) (I've recently gotten Photoshop and learnt how to add trans) # 08:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) (You know that i add most transparency to images on rs wiki) #-- 17:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'll try ^_^ I have transpariantedd... Well you know, before :p (okey, transpiration is probably the best verb I'm not sure) so I'll try a bit, may not work much tho :p I'll try around release to do as much trans as possible anyways. # 15:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Whenever I am available, I'll try to add as many as I can. Category:Projects